Intertwined Love
by Atra Luminarium
Summary: MWPP era oneshot. Sirius and James have a secret....RLJP


**Disclaimer:** Don't own it. Don't sue

**Warnings:** Um...I think only Slash.

_Author's Note:_ This is my pathetic attempt at a MWPP era fic.

--------

"Shaddup Prongs…" Sirius whined, James had been going on and on about Lily for over an hour…James ignored him and started talking about how fiery her hair was and how it matched her personality. I hid my face in my book, afraid if I looked up; that James or Sirius would see right through the uncaring mask I wore.

Sirius whined again, and crawled off his bed, which happened to be next to James's and onto mine, burying his face in my quilt. I looked up and perked an eyebrow; Sirius gave me a pleading expression

"Make him stop Moony…please…" He pleaded, being a drama queen…as usual.

"James stop, you're making Sirius sick." I ordered, not adding the fact that he was killing me a little more with each perfection he came up with. James sighed dreamily and nodded

"Sorry Padfoot…but…such is love." He stated with a grin, Sirius blanched and looked at me, I shrugged

"Dunno Siri…never been in love." I stated, James gave me a look

"I thought you loved…oh, what's her name…Trinity Devond from Ravenclaw." He asked, I sighed and set down my book

"No James, she's just my friend." I affirmed "We never even went out."

"Yeah…but look at James, he's not going out with Evans…and probably never will." Sirius said with a teasing smile, James smirked at him

"That, my dear mangy mutt…is where you'd be wrong." He gloated, his smirk widening. Sirius grinned at him, and jumped off my bed, but his foot caught the drapes and he landed in a heap on the floor. I perked an eyebrow and chuckled as James stared at him with an entertained look on his face. Sirius jumped up, completely undeterred and practically tackled James

"You got a date with Evans!" He cried, shaking James back and forth, James blinked in surprise before he fought back. He tackled Sirius and they both landed back on the floor, wrestling around. I stared at them

"Are you sure you're 17 and not five?" I asked, James looked up and grinned

"Oh Moony! Just cause you act like you're 90 doesn't mean everyone has to!" He teased; I glared at him and returned to reading. If I had looked up, I might have seen the frown that took over James's face…but unfortunately…I didn't look up.

-Later that night-

I woke up around midnight…voices were coming from the common room and being the head boy, I stood and walked to the top of the staircase…

I realized that James and Sirius were fighting over something…I sighed and turned back to my bed, when I heard a bit of they're conversation.

"—Love him!" Sirius shouted, James made a shushing noise

"Shut _up_ Padfoot! Do you _want_ to wake up the whole castle?" James hissed, Sirius snorted

"Tell him." He ordered,

"_What_! I can't! No!" James cried, I desperately wanted to go back to bed, to not hear the rest of their conversation. But my legs wouldn't cooperate; they were glued to the floor

"Do it Prongs. Or I will." Sirius threatened, James sputtered for a moment before sighing

"Fine Padfoot…I'll do it tomorrow." James conceded, I could tell Sirius was smirking.

"Good and remember to, or I might let something slip." Sirius said carefully, making his way to the staircase, I made a choked noise and finally got my legs to work. I ran over to my bed and cast a silencing charm on it. I listened as Sirius came up and sat on his bed with a large sigh

"I hope for your sake Moony…he's telling the truth." He muttered, before getting beck into bed.

I was confused…to say the least. I fell asleep waiting for the sounds of James coming up to go to bed…they never came.

-Next Morning-

I woke up early…as usual. Stand and stretching, I noticed that James wasn't in his bed…Sirius was staring at the top of his canopy and Peter…was snoring as only Peter could. I walked over to Sirius, slightly concerned

"You ok Siri?" I asked quietly, Sirius blinked and looked at me sadly

"Yeah Moony…I'm fine." He sighed, looking back at his canopy; I sighed and made my way to the bathroom.

-

I emerged 15 minutes later fully ready to face the weekend ahead of me. Deciding to get some reading done before the others were up and about and pranking Severus. I grabbed my book and made my way outside to the willow tree near the lake. It was late May…and graduation was edging nearer and nearer…I sighed and opened my book, trying to take my mind of the NEWTS and the horrible grades I most likely got…

Someone sat down next to me and sighed, I assumed it was Peter…the kid _always_ followed me around, trying to understand how to think I believe.

"Good Morning Wormtail." I said, not looking up, the person chuckled

"Expecting Wormtail were you?" I looked up to see James grinning at me "Well, sorry Moony, but you're stuck with me." I blushed and averted my gaze, James grinned wider

"I have something to tell you Remy…" He stated, I looked back at him and perked an eyebrow. James cleared his throat and gave me a nervous smile.

"What is it James?"

"Moony…I…" He stuttered

"You?" I asked, perking my eyebrow higher

"I love you." He blurted

To say I was stunned would be a depressing understatement. I stared at him,

"W…what!" I cried, James paled

"I…well…er…" He stuttered, "Um….just forget I said anything." He stood and started walking away. I stood up and started running after him

"JAMES POTTER!" I shouted, he stopped and turned, just in time. I tackled him and pressed my lips to his, his eyes widened in surprise, then shut and he tentatively kissed back. I pulled away and smiled

"Love does not consist of gazing at each other, but in looking together in the same direction." I stated, James gave me an adorably confused look

"Eh?"

"Nothing…nothing at all…"

---

There. The quote Remus says was originally said by Antoine De Saint-Exuprey. I dont own it.

Review please.


End file.
